Powerful attraction
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: While drowing her sorrow in alcohol, she can't help feeling frustrated until someone changes her mood with the same ease he swings his sword with.


_Hello there ;)  
_

_I couldn't help myself and had to write another OS for the Mihawk/Hancock fandom. Believe it or not, this couple is real fun to write about and as it is quite passionate , therefore the rating T on this one too. ;)_

_I hope you like it!  
If you have any new ideas for this pairing or other couples you would like me to write for (as long as they are hetero couples and not too crazy^^) just let me know.  
Have fun!_

_- your FMC_

* * *

**Powerful attraction**

Music was playing everywhere. The loud beat of feet stomping to tact was underlined by the joyful singing of the people present and accompanied by all the musicians that knew how to play even while being a little tipsy. The alcohol was flowing out of barrels, forming puddles on the floor and making the people laughing harder and singing louder. The crowd was dancing to the music and celebrating the recent events. You might ask what it was. Simply put: there was a new pirate king with the name of Monkey D. Luffy.

The Partybar might have seemed too little for such a huge party at first but somehow there was enough space to store all the people. The barmaid Makino was busy serving alcohol and even though she was receiving help from Shakky and Shanks, it was clear that the huge group of people was making them tired but not less any happier. They were happy for the boy to have made his dream come true.

But well not everybody was happy.

* * *

She had arrived a little later than planned, as there had been an incident on her island she had to deal with. It had made her a little irritated as she hadn't wanted to miss the whole celebration. But being late was nothing compared to the feeling of being casted to the side when she had finally arrived.

After hearing that Luffy had found the One Piece, she had immediately sent a later to let him know she would like to meet him as soon as possible. He had given her an invitation instead of an answer but she had thought that it was typical for him. He was not a man of many words that much she knew. So she had waited patiently to meet him in Foosha, the little village where he had grown up.

But she would not have expected such a strange encounter. It had all started as planned. When she had stepped into the bar with her sisters in tow she had had the same influence as usual.

"It's her! It's the Pirate Empress!"

"Miss Boa Hancock!"

"She'a goddess!"

"I love you!"

"Marry me!"

"Oh my God! Sanji is having a serious nosebleed! Call a doctor!"

"YOU are the doctor Chopper!"

Men and women had given her heart shaped stares and love-struck smiles and it had made her brim with confidence. She was the most beautiful woman after all.

A few men like Marco, Zoro and Shanks for example were not paying her any attention which was probably because they had their own sweethearts or simply not interested.

She had thrown her head back and laughed arrogantly at seeing all those people fan over her, which had made some people roll their eyes in annoyance. It was typical for her. Within seconds she had become the centre of attention just by entering the picture. Everything had been working accordingly to her plan and when the person of her affections had met her eyes, she had been the happiest woman in the world.

"Oi Hancock! It's been a long time!"

The alcohol had been evident on his breath. She would have never thought him drinking so much. It had made him look older and manlier, something she hadn't liked. Not at all.

But just by calling her name, she had turned to a flustered teenager, eager to get his whole attention, like when they had been on Amazon Lily. She had been one of his closest friends back then. Or more than friends? Her cheeks were becoming a deeper red by imagining them both together. He was definitely the right one!

"Oh Luffy! I have missed you so mu..."

Before she could have reached his hands, their hug had been intercepted by a female figure she had only known from bounty posters. It had rendered her speechless. How could there have been anyone resisting her charms AND dare getting in her way? She had glared down at the woman who hadn't seemed bothered by it. It was the navigator of the Strawhats, cat-burglar Nami and with a threatening glare and a dangerous smirk she had stepped in front of Luffy. A clear signal that touching Luffy was off limits for her.

"How dare you..."

Again she bad been interrupted but not by the orange haired woman but by Luffy himself. He had hugged the navigator with his usual enthusiasm and a big grin. It had been like a punch right in her beautiful face. The situation had suddenly downed on her and it had made her stomach turn. She had felt sick, even more when she had noticed all the people staring at her. It had been no secret that she had fell for the Strawhat and this had been utterly humiliating.

"Boa let me introduce you to the Pirate Queen Nami. Well, she just wants the money but I am indebted to her so I had to agree."

He had pouted childishly which had made the navigator punch him on the head with red coloured cheeks.

"You dumb captain. I remind you that it was you asking me to be the queen! You needed someone to manage the treasure and keep you from getting stuck in crazy situations."

Luffy had only laughed while hugging her closer to him. It had been so obvious there had been far more behind those words but she hadn't wanted to know. Boa would have blamed it on his intoxicated mind but there had been no way she could have ignored this obvious display of love. She had felt something break in her and while she had made her way to the bar, she couldn't help her beautiful mask to slip a little.

* * *

This was how she had ended up here at the corner of the busy bar. Feeling slightly overdressed with her red long robe that made nothing to hide her curves, she was glad that she was sitting at a spot with little light, so she could mingle better in the crowd but her beauty was like a magnet. There had been many men asking her for company and hitting on her but she had declined every offer. She was not in a good mood... Okay she was downright pissed off. Besides the feeling of defeat she felt humiliated by the couple. It was unfair from her to think that way but she didn't care. Her pride had taken a huge blow and she was not about to search for mistakes on her part. She was the Pirate Empress for crying out loud!

"Wine!", she yelled again.

Slamming her glass down on the counter, for what felt like the 15th time, she gave the next 4 men who were approaching her a death glare. Couldn't they see she was suffering from a broken heart? It was not strange that after more of such glares and irritated answers there was a huge distance between her and the other partying guests who didn't want to be infected by her bad mood. The only ones she let come closer were the barmaids Shakky and Makino as well as Shanks, as they were serving her the alcohol she desperately craved. She was a good drinker but despite that she felt herself becoming slightly tipsy after the 16th glass or was it the 17th? She had lost count but it was not important anymore.

She was about to drown her next shot when she felt somebody coming closer. Couldn't they leave her alone for Heaven's Sake? It was the first time she hated her outstanding beauty.

"What?", she snapped obviously annoyed by the next disturber.

She was about to yell some curses that weren't the least bit ladylike but she stopped herself. She was the Empress. Although they would forgive her in the end because she was beautiful, it would not help her improve her hurt ego.

But she hadn't thought it was him. Saying she was surprised was an understatement, but the look of astonishment was short-lived. She was back to being irritated in a matter of seconds, furrowing her brows and shooting him a glare that had sent the other men in a state of utter fear and wetting their pants in the process. But not him. He was calm and composed as always and didn't even flinch because of her annoyed look. Typical for him. As he was taking a seat at the counter next to her, she got a good look at his bandages under his white shirt.

"What do you want, Mihawk?"

She ignored her slurred voice and the slight sway of her figure on the barstool. It was nothing. Instead, she focused the last bit of her attention on the man who had dared invading her personal space.

Instead of answering her, he ordered a glass of red wine and it was only after he had taken the first sip that he finally opened his mouth. The song Brink's Sake in the background was suddenly very loud in her ears and she had almost missed his deep voice.

"I wanted a drink."

She gave him a crooked smile while examining her own glass of red wine in her hands.

"Are you even allowed to drink with those nasty wounds, Mister Former Best Swordsman?"

He lifted an eyebrow and suddenly she realized that he wasn't wearing his large hat or his long coat. He was completely incognito seeing as he wasn't wearing his usual attire but even without it and despite the bandages visible on his chest and his arms, he looked handsome... Handsome?

"Do I hear concern in your words?"

She looked up in surprise to meet his slightly amused face only to scowl at his attempt to make her lose her mask.

"Not in the least. I was merely stating a fact."

He nodded but it was obvious he was not buying those words. He took another sip of his glass while she was watching him from the corner of her eyes. The fight with that Roronoa Zoro a few days prior had made him lose his title and although his wounds were pretty serious, if she could believe the newspapers, he looked fine enough. Perhaps the only thing that had taken a huge blow was his pride. She turned her gaze to her glass. They were similar.

"It's your 18th glass."

She was startled as she had been lost in thoughts when he had spoken up again. Examining her glass as if there was a number being written on it to let him know, she finally came to the conclusion that he must have watched her.

"I never thought you a stalker Hawk-eyes."

His sharp eyes were glowing amused in the colourful lights in the bar. She averted her gaze only to see that he had drunk a lot as well or where did all those glasses come from?

"I was just merely stating a fact."

She rolled her eyes at this.

"Are you here to make me eat my own words?"

He was being silent as if to think his words through.

"You want an honest answer?"

What a stupid question. Of course she did! Just when she was about to shout those words against the loud music, she caught sight of her own reflection in her empty glass. Her face was flushed and she wet her lips while examining his reflection too.

He looked downright handsome. It was no secret that he was a man with many attractive traits and a fair share of female fans, but it had never struck her like it did now. Was it because of the dusky light? She couldn't help feeling attracted to him. Even with those bandages hiding his muscles she found her body shivering as she watched him drink his wine. In the dim light she spotted a drop of the red liquor leaving a wet trail down his throat. It was suddenly getting awfully hot in the room.

She would have been lost in her fantasies about that man, who was so different than her crush, if he hadn't spoken up again with the deep throaty voice of his.

"I would like to dance with you."

She couldn't hear the music anymore. Her eyes widened at his answer mostly because of the honesty clearly audible in his voice. She would have never seen that coming. How come he had asked her this? Was he falling for her charms? A little part of her was hoping he was, while the other part wanted him to see more in her than a spoiled beauty. What was wrong with them, acting so differently from their normal behaviour?

Blame it on the alcohol or this bothering attraction towards that mysterious man, but she got up from her stool to make her way towards the dance floor while trying not to sway too much. He followed her and when she looked over her shoulder she felt another shiver rolling down her spine when she saw that look in his eyes. It was making her stomach flip because of the dangerous glare. She gave him a sensual smile in return, something she would have never shown anyone except if it was useful for her. He acknowledged it, lifting an eyebrow and followed her in the dim light. They had reached the dance floor faster than expected, considering all those people in the tiny bar, and just when she was about to turn around she felt an arm embracing her waist from behind.

She could feel a spark shooting through her system, making her whole body tingle with anticipation. A hot body was leaning on her, bringing them closer and she felt a soft breath fanning over her neck. It smelled of red wine. She liked it.

From the corner of her eyes she had seen that woman called Violet giving the tact of the dance. It was tango if she wasn't mistaken. But it was no longer important as she was suddenly turned around to come very close to the daring man. Her heavy-lidded eyes met his and she could have sworn she saw him staring intensely at her red lips for a second before he grabbed her hand and begun dancing with her.

Although she preferred being in charge, she let him take the lead and together they swayed over the dance floor among the few other pairs, ignoring all the strange glances they got from the others. One of his hands held her hand while the other was resting firmly on her hips while she was holding onto his shoulder. They moved to the music as if it was part of their bodies and absolutely natural to them.

It was not her first time dancing but this didn't feel the same as all the other times. It felt hot, passionate and every time he tugged her closer to him, she had to suppress a gasp from escaping her lips. Her slightly intoxicated mind was enjoying the whole dance, forgetting about her recently broken heart and the fact that she was letting a man touching her so openly. She held onto his body, as if it was her anchor that would keep her from getting lost, mostly from his eyes. They burned themselves in her blue ones, making her heart leap into her throat because they were staring with so much intensity and longing. Who had fallen for whose charms here? She was no longer sure.

There was no use denying the powerful attraction that was pulling her back in his strong arms. Even with all those wounds, he didn't seem to have any difficulties guiding her. She felt lightheaded when he twirled her around and bent her down. Their chests were being flush together and her lifted leg was pointing at the ceiling. She felt entranced by his amazing eyes, that didn't let her go, like his hands that held her securely. The heat and his typical smell, his body were radiating off were making her head spin.

With a pull of his strong arms, he had her back on her feet and she twirled around him, not breaking their eye-contact. They played a dangerous game as the magnetism around them was getting stronger with every passing second. The music was boisterous, people were singing along and on the side she noticed that she was breathing heavily. He was not doing any better, sweat visible on his front and breaths shallow against her throat as he had her pressed back against his body.

The dance was coming to an end, the rhythm getting faster, nearly sounding in sync with her heartbeat. Her chest was heaving with deep breaths and she let herself being bowed down with a small smile. Her whole world was spinning and when the music suddenly ended she had the feeling her heart had stopped too. Leaning on his chest with one leg hooked around his and both her arms around his neck, she was nose to nose with him.

Both tried to catch their breath and while the feeling of exhaustion was finally seeping in, she noticed that they had become the centre of attention. It was nothing unusual given her outstanding appearance that made men and women fall for her, but it bothered her for the first time.

All those thoughts left her mind when he bent his head down to her. She felt herself reddening even more, but instead of nearing her lips, he bent to her ear. He had his breath already a little under control, perhaps because he had a good condition as a swordsman. His body was hot against her own, making her nervous, as it was foreign to her. She was slowly waking up from her dancing dream and reality was about to hit her hard, when his whispered word reached her ears, pulling her back into that wonderful trance.

"It was a _pleasure_, Boa Hancock."

The deep rumble resonating in his chest was making the hair on her neck stand up. She tried to ignore how much the word _pleasure_ had made her body tingle. This man was without any doubt her perfect match. Although she felt week in her knees, she didn't want him to have the upper hand. Pressing herself even closer she reached his ear with her mouth and simply whispered four little words, which made him freeze.

"It was all mine, _Dracule Mihawk_."

His name rolled off her red lips and dripped with sweet honey and tasty mysteries. Later on she would blame the alcohol or the music for her strange behaviour but it felt too good acting this way. It felt nice being wanted but not from some love-struck fool blended by her beauty but by someone, a man, who could hold her and make her heart flutter with excitement.

"Your are playing a very dangerous game.", he murmured in her ear.

Ignoring the effects it had on her, she leaned back to look into his breath-taking eyes which glowed with desire. They had yet to separate from each other but neither seemed to mind. Using her sultriest look she could muster in her current flustered state, she smiled, making him furrow his brows by the sheer amount of attraction hitting him.

"I would like to continue playing as I believe the price being rather _tasty_."

She had only breathed the last word against his lips, but the sight of his slightly widening eyes had made it obvious that he had heard her. There was no way she would have said something like this to a man with her mind being sober. She hated men. She hated them all, especially after getting her heart broken by one of them just recently, but he was different? She didn't quite understand it herself. It just felt right to flirt with him, to be close to that powerful and respectful man and to enjoy their close proximity. She felt free. It sounded strange somehow but not any less right in her opinion.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he silently untangled himself from her. She did the same, although rather reluctantly. Without his close figure looming over her, she became suddenly very aware of all the people gaping at her and she was overly happy that they hadn't heard their whispered conversation as it would have been pretty bad for their respective images. Glancing back to Mihawk who was still not saying anything after her bold answer, she asked herself if she had gone too far. She felt suddenly very stupid, after the effects of their dance and the alcohol were wearing off. What had she been thinking?

"Not here.", came the reply in his hoarse voice. It sounded bothered.

She had no idea if she should feel happy or vary but she got no chance to think about it any further as he was already walking towards the door of the bar. Should she go along?

Without much hurry and while hiding the urgency in her steps as best as she could, she followed him. The feeling of excitement was making her legs unsteady again or was it because of the wine?

She was about to reach him in the shadows of the door, his name on her luscious lips, when he turned around swiftly to claim her hot lips with his own. Luckily the majority of the guests were not paying attention to them. The longing and pent-up tension came together and turned into an explosive cocktail of emotions. She had wanted to struggle out of his hot embrace because of the possible audience but as he whispered her name with his throaty voice she felt herself not caring any longer. This was what she wanted. This man was who she wanted and when she felt him tugging her closer by grabbing her hips, she knew that perhaps she was not the only one with those thoughts. His lips were leaving a trail of kisses down her throat and when she moaned his famous name he captured her lips once again in a bruising kiss. While not breaking their passionate lip-lock, she pulled on his collar to lead him out of the bar, into the dark of the night, where only the few stars were witnesses of the display of this whole-heartily affection. It was strange what red wine was capable of doing, wasn't it?

* * *

_That was quite hot wasn't it? I can totally see them dancing together, they would be a perfect fit with the serious Mihawk and the sensual Hancock. _  
_I hope you liked it! ;)_  
_Seeya around!_

_- your FMC_


End file.
